This invention relates to a brush section for an electric toothbrush, with a handle section connectible with the brush section, a bristle carrier of an in particular circular disk shaped configuration which is arranged at the end of the brush section remote from the handle section and has on its upper side bristle tufts disposed at least on one central ring and one outer ring, said bristle carrier being mounted on the brush section so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation, in particular in an alternating oscillating fashion from a central position, and said axis of rotation being aligned angularly, in particular at right angles to a longitudinal center line of the brush section.
A brush section of this type for an electric toothbrush is known from International Patent Application WO 91/07116. In this specification, the bristles of the tufts disposed on the outer ring and the central ring of the bristle carrier are all of approximately equal length. This enables a user to clean uniformly in particular the tooth surfaces.
In a brush section for an electric toothbrush as disclosed in International Patent Application WO 94/21192, the bristles of the tufts disposed on the bristle carrier differ in length. In particular it is proposed in this specification that tufts comprised of longer bristles be arranged on a diameter within an outer ring. These longer bristle tufts thus enable the user to accomplish a better dental cleaning operation in particular on the interproximal spaces.